Zombies at Twilight
by jenny84
Summary: There's a new family in town. Past tragedy may bring them together. All human. ExB. Rated M for mild lemons, and violent scenes.


**I originally intended for this to be a chapter story, but it just wasn't working out for me so I decided to make it a one shot. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think either way. Thanks!**

* * *

Bella

I felt something beneath me, squishing under my feet on the carpeted floor. I couldn't figure out what had oozed between my toes and up the backs of my heels. I looked down to see black staining our carpet, but red seeping onto my feet. What I was looking at didn't make sense. What had spilled? I couldn't wrap my mind around what I was seeing below me, until I looked up to take in the scene in front of me. Red splattered the wall across from me. Red and what looked like raw hamburger streaked the white paint. I followed the red spatter down the wall to the floor where I finally found the source. There lay my father, his blank dead eyes staring up at me. He had a small red hole right in the middle of his forehead. It was then that I realized what was all over my feet, but I couldn't move from where I stood at the bottom of the stairs. I felt as though his blood had cemented in place and was now sucking me in deeper. I could feel the warmth of it creeping slowly up my legs. I fell to my knees, and I was now covered in the blood that poured from my father's skull. I choked on my screams, waking with a start. My heart was in my throat, and I could barely breathe. Tears streaked my cheeks.

I had to leave Phoenix; all I had left of this place were bad memories. Even my long childhood of good ones were greatly overshadowed by them. Emmett would never say so out loud, always trying to be strong for me, but I knew he needed to get away from this place just as badly as I did. How would I broach the subject to Carlisle and Esme after everything they have done for us? I decided I had talk to Emm about it. We never discussed what had happened and it had become the elephant in the room. I really needed to get out of here now because I couldn't take another night like this one.

"Rosalie is the only one I can see putting up a fight about it. You know how she is." Emmett said.

"I know Emm, I just hope she can understand. It hurts every day to be here, knowing that every thing happened just a few blocks away." I responded, tears starting to brim my lower lids.

He nodded in understanding, knowing exactly how I felt. It must affect him as much as it did me, but like I knew he would, he was just trying to put on a brave face. My brother Emmett, always the tough guy.

"Bella, you just have to tell Carlisle and Esme how you feel, and they won't even question it. We will be gone as soon as they can make it happen. Esme says she has always wanted to get out of the city anyways. Maybe we can find a small town far, far away." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood for me.

"Thanks Emmett. You're right, and I know you are…I just feel selfish asking for something when they have already done so much for us. I mean, who the hell adopts teenagers? Who knows where we would've ended up if it weren't for them? "

He smiled, gave me a crushing hug, and kissed the top of my head. "We would have figured something out. You know I would never let anything happen to you Bells."

Carlisle and Esme were both still at work, so I went to my room to be alone until I could figure out how best to approach them about all of this.

I heard glass breaking down stairs and what sounded like furniture being thrown across the room, and then I heard it. A sound I could never mistake, a gunshot. The loud and piercing bang caused a ringing in my ears that echoed inside my head. My heart stopped. This can't be happening again. Just as I remembered how to use my legs the door swung open, and there he stood, the man that destroyed my family and left Emmett and I without a father, James Laurent.

The sound of my screams woke me up. I looked around confused and scared. It finally registered that I must have fallen asleep. It was just another dream. Esme rushed through the door and ran to me. She hugged me tight, and stroked my hair.

"Shhhh…its ok Bella, you're safe. What happened sweetheart?"

I broke down. "Esme" I sobbed. "I can't live here anymore."

She looked shocked and hurt, and said "Bella honey, what do you mean? You…don't want to live with us anymore?"

I realized what I said had come across wrong, and she thought I wanted to leave _them_.

"NO! Esme, that's not at all what I meant. I just can't live _here_ in _this place_ anymore. I feel like James is going to find me here, and take everything from me like he did before." I started crying again.

"Sweetie, how long have you felt this way? Have you been holding this back this whole time!?" Esme asked

Then the floodgates opened, and everything I had been bottling up for the last year and a half spilled forth. "Every time I turn the corner I feel like James is going to be there waiting for me. Every time I fall asleep I hear the gunshot that woke me up, and I remember running down the stairs with Emmett right behind me, finding our father dead on the floor, blood pooling around him. I see _his_ back as he was leaving, halting just outside the door when he heard my screams. Then I see his face, the hate that twisted in his face when he turned around to see me at the bottom of the stairs."

I paused to take in a shaky breath. What would have happened if Carlisle hadn't been jogging that morning? What if he had chosen a different route, or had gone out earlier? What if he hadn't been passing just in time to see James emerging from our house, hearing my screams coming from inside? What if he hadn't been there to save us? Would mine and Emmett's bodies have ended up next to our father's? I asked myself; though I already knew the answer to the last part was yes.

"But after everything you have done for me, for us…how could I ever ask you to leave? Rosalie would be so upset. She is going into her senior year, and I know she will be pissed if we have to move because I can't get over this." I added.

Esme looked at me with more love than I have seen in…well…ever, and said "She'll just have to deal with it since it isn't her decision to make. Last week Carlisle was offered a position at a hospital in Washington, he and I have been discussing it, but we weren't sure how you kids would feel about leaving. I'll talk to him when he gets home and tell him how much I would like for him to take the job."

I can't believe how this has ended up. She was offering me my out, without any hesitation or question, just like Emmett said she would. I couldn't help but feel guilty. "Esme, are you sure? You have a life here, what about your design company? You don't have to walk away from it because I'm uncomfortable."

"Bella, the minute you walked through our front door for the first time, you became part of this family. I know Charlie Swan will always be your father, but Carlisle and I love you and Emmett like you are our own children. You can come to us with anything. Your concerns and wants are just as important to us as Rose's. I thought when you decided to take our last name you understood that. I'm sorry if I haven't conveyed that well enough to you."

I couldn't help the tears that were streaming down my face. I never knew my mother, and this woman has done everything to make me feel like part of her family. I knew she cared for us, but now I knew, really knew what it felt like to have a mother. Esme Cullen was my mother. I grabbed a hold of her as tightly as I could, and said what I had wanted to say for so long, but had been too afraid, "Thank you mom."

She took in a sharp breath at hearing me say this, and hugged me even tighter.

I took a long shower, and thought about what had just happened. I felt so much lighter after having made that connection with Esme. I felt like I might actually be able to get past my, well, past. I got dressed and went to the dining room to set the table for dinner. After we sat down for our meal, Carlisle said he and Esme had something they needed to discuss with the three of us. Esme glanced at me and gave me a quick smile.

"I was offered the 'Chief of Medicine' position at Forks Community Hospital in Forks Washington. Esme and I have discussed it, and I have decided to take the position. We will be moving at the end of the month."

Rosalie had an unmistakable scowl on her face. Emmett looked excited, and I couldn't help but feel unbridled hope at the thought of a new beginning.

*****

Edward

_What the hell is taking that girl so long!?_ "ALICE! Hurry the fuck up, were going to be late!"

"Stop being so dramatic Edward, we still have plenty of time, and I don't look perfect yet, so chill the hell out"

"I am not waiting around for you till the last minute! You will have to walk your ass to school if you want to screw around all fucking morning."

"I can't help it that you don't care if you look homeless. Some of us want to look like we give a shit."

How is it that my twin sister and I can be so different? We came from the same people, not that either of us really remembers much about them anymore. We lost our parents in a car wreck when we were five years old, and living in Chicago. That's when we came to live with our Aunt Irena in Forks Washington.

Normally we are as close as a brother and sister can be, but this morning she was wearing on my last nerve.

"It's about time, god Alice! Only the first day of school and we will probably miss the first bell." I got a nice eye roll for that comment.

She squealed and said, "Oh! I forgot to tell you! I heard that we are getting 3 new students at school. Two are seniors and one is a junior. Their dad is a doctor, and he took a position at the hospital. I wonder why in the world they would choose a bum fuck town like Forks."

"Maybe they liked the idea of a 90% chance of rain on a daily basis." This gained me another eye roll.

As we pulled up to the school in my beat up old Chevy pickup we saw them. They were getting out of a white jeep. A big guy with dark hair, _man was he huge, _was getting out of the drivers seat, while a tall blonde girl was getting out of the front passenger side, and a girl with long brown hair emerged from the back. I groaned internally. There is nothing better than the spectacle of a new kid, let alone three all at once.

Jasper pulled up next to us. He jumped out and grabbed Alice up to kiss her. God, he was my best friend, why the hell did he have to start dating my sister. Isn't there something in the guy code about that?

"Chill out with the P.D.A. involving my sister Whitlock."

Jasper just chuckled and set Alice back down, then said "What's all the fuss? You'd think these morons have never seen a new kid before today."

"I have no idea. I'm going to class. I'll see you guys at lunch." I said while headed to the math building so I could avoid the circus that the parking lot had become.

*****

Bella

There is nothing like sticking out like a sore thumb. I should have known it would be like this, but I had asked for it, and I wasn't about to start complaining now. Emmett and Rosalie were seniors, while I was a junior, so it came as no surprise when they got four classes together, and I had only one class with them both together. Being such a small school we would all eat lunch together after third period. With all eyes still on us, _hopefully the novelty will wear off soon, _I made my way to first period English.

We sat in the back of the long cafeteria, while everyone still eyed us expectantly. Few people had actually gotten the courage to come talk to us, but the ones that did, didn't offer much in the way of intelligent conversation. I noticed a guy sitting a few tables from us. He had a very confused look on his face while he stared at me. The more I watched him the more frustrated his look became. He was actually kind of attractive. Bronze hair slightly disheveled, wearing just a plain black t-shirt and worn jeans, but his eyes are what really caught my attention. He had the most intense green eyes I had ever seen. I wondered about the pixie like girl that sat at his side. She was very pretty. She had short black spiky hair and petite features. I wondered if she was his girlfriend. I kicked myself for the thought since it shouldn't matter to me, but for some reason the green eyed boy had piqued my interest.

"Bella, that guy is staring at you." Rosalie giggled

I rolled my eyes and turned to her, "Everyone is staring at us today Rose, in case you haven't noticed. We aren't all accustomed to people gawking at us like you are."

Emmett growled slightly at my remark. He has been head over heals in love with Rosalie since we were kids, and the current circumstances didn't exactly help his cause.

"Well, his sister is pretty cute" said Emmett, causing Rose to glare daggers first at him, then at the pixie girl.

"His sister? Are you sure about that?"

"I saw them come together this morning, and there was another guy with them, that guy that just came in with the blonde hair."

Sure enough, the blonde guy sat down next to the pixie, and put his arm around her. Annoyance seemed to fill green eyed boy's face.

I headed for my 4th hour biology class alone after lunch since I was the only one that had a class in the science building. I pulled on the cuffs of my hoodie as I walked through the halls trying not to attract more attention to myself from the already too interested student body. I entered Mr. Banner's classroom. He checked my schedule, and showed me my seat, at the table the green eyed boy already occupied. _Well crap._

_*****  
_

Edward

I sat in the lunch room staring, blatantly obviously staring at the girl with the long brown hair. Word travels fast in a small town school, and I had learned her name was Isabella Cullen. She was a beautiful girl, very pale, and her skin looked as smooth as silk. She had full lips that were a nice shade of pink that looked natural. She didn't seem to be wearing any makeup which seemed odd for a girl our age especially after living with Alice. I had never met anyone that I was so intrigued by, not that I had actually met her. That's when she turned to meet my gaze. Her big brown eyes met mine, and I couldn't find it in me to turn away. She looked just as curious as I felt. I should have been ashamed to be caught staring at her the way that I was, but everyone else was looking at the occupants of her table too, so I didn't see the point in pretending I wasn't doing it right along with them. I broke our stare, only to glance at her siblings. The blonde was pretty, but seemed like the type who knew that she was, and the big guy _Emmett_ reminded me of a grizzly bear,_ weird, _I had never thought to compare a person to an animal, but looking at him that was the only thing I could think of. Emmett looked toward mine and Alice's table, that's when I diverted my eyes. I didn't know how he would react to me ogling his sister.

I walked into Mr. Banner's 4th hour biology class, and he gave me my seating assignment. I went to the far side of the room, about mid way back, and took the seat closest to the window. Not long after that Isabella walked into the room and handed Mr. Banner her schedule. He directed her toward where I was. She looked up to see the table she would be sitting at for the year, and met my eyes. _Crap._ She walked through the room to sit next to me at my table. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye. _Holy hell she was beautiful. _I chastised myself, because there was no way she would ever be interested in me, besides why would I even care? She was probably just as shallow as the rest of the girls in this place.

We didn't speak for the entire hour. I honestly couldn't tell if she was seriously put off by me, or if she wanted me to start talking to her, but what could I possibly say to her? _Wow, you're really pretty, what kind of books do you read? _Right. After what felt like hours instead of a 55 minute class period, the bell finally rang, and I was through the door before she even had time to put her books away.

The day could not end soon enough I just needed to get home and rub one out. Sitting next to Bella for a whole hour, and thinking about her for the next 2 hours had an effect on my lower half. If nothing else at least Isabella would give me something to think about while I was doing that…she would be nice source material. I smiled at the thought.

When Alice finally came from the gym she was buzzing with excitement. I could almost hear her thoughts from across the campus. I saw Isabella emerge after her from the 6th hour gym class laughing along with Alice, then waving to her as she made her way back to the white Jeep. My sister was completely ecstatic. She skipped across the parking lot to the truck with Jasper right behind her. A huge grin spread from ear to ear. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

"Bella was on mine and Jasper's team for volley ball!"

"Bella? What are you two bffs now?"

"Shut up Edward. She prefers to be called Bella, so that's what I'll call her. From the way you have been staring at each other, I bet you two will be on a first name basis sooner rather than later, call it a hunch."

"What are you talking about? She doesn't even seem to like me at all. She didn't say one word to me in bio today"

Alice stared at me wide eyed. "Did _you_ try talking to _her_ Edward? She's really shy, and I don't think she's the type to strike up a convo with someone she doesn't know."

"No, I didn't know what to talk to her about. I probably wouldn't like her anyways. I bet she is just as small minded as the rest of the girls here," Catching what I had just said I hastily added "present company excluded _of course."_

She punched me in the arm and said "God Edward, you can be such a douche bag." Jasper chuckled at this, so I punched _him_ in the arm. "You don't know anything about her. She seems really nice."

Alice and I went home, and I ran up to the bathroom to start getting ready for work. I jumped in the shower. I couldn't get Bella out of my head, so I decided to test out my earlier revelation. I lathered up, and let my imagination take over. I got the courage to ask Bella out. Not only was she beautiful, she was also articulate and smart, and she wanted me…_really_ wanted me. I brought her back to my empty house and we could barley make it through the door before she leaned up and kissed me. Her soft pink lips pressing to mine parted to allow me full access. I traced her lower lip with my tongue before I plunged it into her mouth. Her tongue met mine with fervor. I slowly moved my hand from its position on her waist to under the hem of her shirt. Her skin was just as soft as it looked. I traced my fingers up her sides and cupped her breasts. She moaned, and arched her back into my palms. That was all I could take. I exploded all over the tile wall of the shower.

I got dressed and headed to my job at the local bookstore. It wasn't much, but it's the only bookstore in forks, and I loved it. Books are my favorite escape. I couldn't stop thinking about Isabella…Bella…should I try to talk to her? She probably thinks I'm a freak. I knew there was something seriously different about this girl, and I don't know why but I wanted to know everything about her. I had never cared much about the girls in our little town. Most of them were skanks if you ask me. Girls like Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, they had minds just as vile as most of the guys I knew. The sad thing was they would gladly do the most disgusting things you could imagine, all you had to do was ask. For a while Jessica tried to persuade me to go out with her and couldn't figure out why I wouldn't. I just couldn't stand the thought of it. Who knows what kind of cesspool of disease that girl carried? The afternoon was much the same as always with barely any customers. After I finished my stocking, and cleaned the store, I spent the rest of my shift reading.

When I got home Irina was just finishing dinner, and putting it on the table.

"How was your day dear?"

"Boring as fuck, just like always"

"Please watch your mouth Edward; you know I hate it when you talk like that."

"Sorry, but it's true. Everyone in town seems to be obsessing about that new family, the Cullens."

"Yeah and Edward has the hots for Bella Cullen." Alice chimed in prancing in to take her seat at the table.

"Fuck Alice, what is your problem? I've barely seen her twice."

Alice and I kept up a back and forth banter during dinner while Irina chuckled and rolled her eyes at most of it.

*****

Bella

I was pleasantly surprised at how much I liked Alice. I found it oddly easy to talk to her. That wasn't a normal occurrence for me to get along with someone so well right from the start. We chatted all through gym about everything from our families, to where we lived before we came here. I held a lot back, not knowing her well enough to delve into the pain of my past with her. I didn't even tell her that Carlisle and Esme had adopted me since that would bring up too many questions I wasn't wiling to answer yet. I felt strangely bad leaving these very personal tid-bits out. Especially when Alice told me how she and her twin brother Edward had come to live with their aunt when they were small children after an accident had taken their parents from them. _So Emmett was right about her being his sister._ I mentally kicked myself again for that. I really don't know why I found the green eyed boy _Edward _so intriguing. Even more so now that I knew we had the lack of biological parents in common.

The rest of the week seemed uneventful. The other students seemed to be getting used to the idea of us being there, the staring eased up, and like I knew it would the novelty was wearing off. Alice and I had become friends, the only one I can say I had here so far, and I was fine with that, so she, Jasper and Edward began sitting with us at lunch, and I have to say I didn't mind Edward being there… not that I would admit that to anyone. He usually kept to himself, reading a book or finishing up homework. Edward and I began walking to Biology together mostly in silence, but it only made sense since we were coming from the same place, headed to the same place.

On Tuesday of the second week we had to identify the stages of mitosis using an onion root. This was an unbelievably easy lab. I'd done it last year in Phoenix. Edward had taken over the role of scribe when it came to a group assignment, since his script was so much nicer than my chicken scratch. This arrangement was not always to my advantage since it gave my mind extra time to wander. Today was an especially bad day to allow myself to daydream. Edward was wearing a snug button down shirt with the long sleeves pushed up almost to his elbow, showing off his strong lean forearms. His lithe fingers drumming on the desk had me hypnotized. All I could think about was where I would rather have his fingers drumming that beat. I watched as the muscles of his arm shifted and bounced following a silent melody in his head. I closed my eyes and imagined that he was keeping pace with that beat while he rubbed my most sensitive areas. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. I felt a tap on my arm as Edward tried to get me back to reality.

"Bella, are you with me? Which phase do you think this slide is representing?" he asked with a slight furrow to his brow.

Shit, I wonder how many times he asked me before he got my attention. I was so embarrassed. I grabbed the microscope, and glanced at the slide quickly before responding, "Prophase."

He nodded, and smirked, the right side pulling up slightly farther than the left.

"That's what I thought too." He responded

*****

Edward

This had to be the easiest lab I had ever done. We were identifying the stages of mitosis in an onion root. My mind was adrift. I had had this tune running through my head nonstop for a few days. I decided that when I got home that afternoon, I would grab my guitar so I could hear it in open air. The more I developed the song, I realized that this was one the guitar couldn't do justice. This piece was too beautiful. It was the musical idea of what Bella did to me; the way she looks, the way she smells, the way my stomach flips when she looks at me, the way she drives me crazy. This is a melody that only the piano could accomplish. I started absent mindedly drumming the beat with my fingers. I glanced sideways at Bella who sat to my right. She was staring at my hand. Just as I was about to stop, she closed her eyes and started swaying slightly in her seat. It was such a minimal movement I wondered if she even realized she was doing it. She bit her lower lip, and her eyebrows pulled together as if she were in deep thought. I wanted so desperately to see inside her head. What could she possibly be thinking about that gave her such a serene look? If only _I _could make her look that way. I wished it was my face she was seeing behind her closed lids. I had to be realistic. If I didn't stop dwelling on this I'd go crazy. Bella would never see me the way I saw her. I sighed and changed the slide. It was prophase. I asked Bella what phase she thought it was, but she didn't respond, her eyes remained closed, and she was still gnawing on her bottom lip.

I tapped her on the arm and said, "Bella, are you with me? Which phase do you think this slide is representing?" God how I wanted to know what she was thinking about so deeply. She hesitated before the question I asked her registered. She slowly slid the microscope to her side of the desk, and glanced into the viewer.

"Prophase." She answered with certainty.

I smiled and said, "That's what I thought too."

*****

Bella

On Monday of week three I overheard Mike Newton talking to his friend Tyler. He had decided that he wanted to ask me out to dinner. I don't know how he didn't realize I would hear their conversation since I sat only two seats behind him, but he was oblivious.

"_I'm gonna take that Cullen chick out this weekend"_ Mike said

Tyler chuckled, _"Yeah bro, you gonna give her a piece of 'little Mikey'? I sure wouldn't mind getting some Bella on me, let me know how she is, and I'll decide if it's worth it"_

Mike grinned at his response _"After she's had a taste of me, she won't want anyone else. She'll be up on my nuts just like Stanley and Mallory."_

_ "Oh, you're gonna give her a '_taste'_ huh? You're the fucking man Mikey boy, my fucking hero if you can get a hot bitch like Cullen to give you dome." _Tyler responded

"_Just wait. Give it two more weeks, and she'll be following after me like a lost fucking puppy." _Mike laughed while slapping Tyler on the back.

I cringed internally. I didn't want to be a bitch, but I _really_ had no interest in going on a date with him. He was the over confident type that felt he was God's gift to women. I had the misfortune of overhearing a recap of the date he had taken Jessica Stanley on the weekend prior, and he liked to embellish, _I hope it was embellishment and she wasn't that easy, I mean guys like to make shit up right?_ I was sure that if I was to ever sink to going on a date with a boy like Mike there would be a lot of untrue stories floating around the school about me, and that is not the way I wanted to begin my time in Forks. Mike swaggered…yes he _swaggered_ over to mine and Edward's bio table, and sat his ass on the edge of it.

"So Bella, you and me, dinner this Saturday at 'Bella Italia' in Port Angeles, how does that sound?"

It sounds like I would rather be sawing off my arm with a rusty butter knife than doing anything with you.

"Ummm…this Saturday? Sorry Mike, but we have that cell model we have to build, and Edward and I really need to get cracking on it… Right Edward?" I looked at him pleading to go along with me.

Edward hesitated for only a split second before responding "Yeah, we haven't even started on it, and we already had plans to try to get most of it done this weekend."

*****

Edward

Of all people it had to be Mike. He was going to ask Bella to go to that new restaurant in Port Angeles. It's not like I had any claim to the girl or anything, but why Mike? I hated him with every fiber of my being. He was the most arrogant fuck I had ever met. He tried for while to get with Alice, but thank god she isn't an idiot. I don't know what I would have done if I had to hear about his conquest with my sister. She shot him down immediately. It was pretty funny when it happened actually. He was so sure of himself, and Alice had been the first girl to turn him down. It was a big blow to his ego. I hoped that Bella would be the second to turn him down. I wondered if Mike was her type, which then made me wonder what her type was. We ate lunch together and walked to 4th hour bio together every day, but I still had yet to engage her in a full conversation. I didn't know if she really didn't like me much, or if she was just that shy. So far she was proving wrong all of my assumptions from the first few days. She didn't seem to be the gossipy type, or slutty like most of the other girls in the student body. What was it about this girl? Maybe it was just that I could finally move passed her breasts before I shot my load in my now daily shower fantasy fests.

When Mike came over and sat on our desk I just wanted to knock his teeth out. His whole cocky demeanor, he presented the idea of dinner out with him to Bella like it was the most amazing thing anyone could ever offer her. My stomach clenched as I waited for her response.

"Ummm…this Saturday? Sorry Mike, but we have that cell model we have to build, and Edward and I really need to get cracking on it… Right Edward?" she absolutely pleaded with her eyes for me to go along with her lie. I was stunned. I was about to jump out of my skin I was so excited that Mike was in fact _not Bella's type._

"Yeah, we haven't even started on it, and we already had plans to try to get most of it done this weekend." I responded somewhat lamely, not really knowing what else to say.

Mike looked pissed that she had blown him off for me, even if it was for school project related plans. After he went back to his seat Bella leaned over to me. My mouth started watering. She smelled like strawberries.

"Thank you Edward, that guy gives me the creeps. I owe you one. We really should start working on our project though."

After school, I dropped Alice off at home, not having time for my shower festivities before I was scheduled to be at work. This annoyed me because of what had happened in Biology, but I always had tonight. I couldn't wait to find out how exactly my imaginary Bella would repay me for making Mike go away. After the cleaning was done, I went to the back of the store to get some boxes of books that needed to be sorted and stocked. I sat on a stool to start sorting a shipment of books. While doing this inane task I let my mind wander. Obviously I couldn't get too carried away, since I was still at work, but I was giving myself ammunition for tonight's firing squad. Visions of Bella in my bed, bent over the back of my couch, and naked in my shower ran through my head before I decided to see where Bella and I using the bed of my truck for its name sake finally won out. The cold metal of the truck's bed was covered with the thickest blankets you can imagine. She straddled my waist leaning over me with her perfect fucking tits right in my face. I could almost taste the fabric of her shirt as I thought of wrapping my mouth around her peak. Id slide my hands up her thighs…yeah, shed be wearing a skirt... my hands going all the way up to her ass. I'd grab hold of the soft supple skin of her hips with the tips of my fingers pressing into her cheeks, and I'd start grinding her into me. Just then I heard someone behind me clear their throat breaking me from my trance. Startled that I hadn't heard the bell chime on the door when they entered, I hastily began to apologize as I turned to see who was behind me.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in. I'll be right w….."

There she stood, Bella Cullen, in my store. She was more beautiful then my imaginary Bella. I started to feel slightly constricted and thanked god I chose briefs over boxers today, so my hard on wouldn't be quite so obvious. How the hell could she have this effect on me?

"I'm hoping you can help me" Bella said, seeming slightly embarrassed.

_Anything, all you have to do is tell me._ I thought to myself.

"Sure, what are you looking for?" I asked.

She blushed slightly pink. It was all I could do to not openly gawk at her. Fuck I wanted her.

"Well, it probably sounds dumb, but I heard about this book. It's based on 'Pride and Prejudice', and since that is one of my favorites I thought it may be fun to check it out."

She hesitated for a second, then hurriedly added "It's called 'Pride and Prejudice and Zombies"

I couldn't help but laugh. This girl was so beautiful, she loved the classics, _and_ she had a sense of humor.

She bit her bottom lip and blushed redder at my laugh, then she explained "I know it has to be some sort of blasphemy to change an Austen story like that, but just the thought of someone like Elizabeth as a zombie hunter, its at least worth a look right?"

She had a point. It would definitely be something worth reading.

"That does sound pretty fucking comical. We don't have it in stock, but I can order it for you and we should have it in about a week."

She grinned and nodded, so I led her to the computer at the front of the store. I placed the order, and told her I'd let her know when it came in. She thanked me, and walked out the door. I watched her ass as she jogged across the parking lot to her…that was when I realized she drove a 1969 Chevelle. God, she was perfect. I turned back from the door only when she was out of sight. Yes, Bella Cullen was definitely different from any other girl I had ever met. And I couldn't wait to see her again.

*****

Bella

I have never been one to throw myself at anyone, and didn't have a line up waiting to throw themselves at me, but the look on Edward's face when he saw Mike coming to our table earlier had confused me. He looked pissed, but then, without much hesitation he lied for me to get Mike to leave me alone. I didn't know what Edward thought of me, but I knew how he made _me_ feel. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He had become the main…who the hell am I kidding…the only leading man during my "special Bella time" fantasies which happened to be a much more frequent occurrence as of late. I had no idea if he was at all interested in me though.

I was so embarrassed when he started to laugh. I thought he was laughing at me, not at the story premise. That boy had me all undone. He ordered my book and I thanked him. I felt his eyes on me the whole way back to my car. I hoped like hell I wouldn't trip over my feet, since that would be a very Bella thing to do. People always found it funny that my last name used to be Swan, seeing how I was so clumsy and _un-swan like._ The thought of my given last name made my breath catch in my throat. I don't regret taking the Cullen name when they adopted me. They were truly my family. I just wonder how Charlie would have felt about it if he had a say. I blinked back the tears that had built up from my thoughts about my father, and quickly drove home.

I got home to find Emmett and Rosalie in full make out mode on the couch. OH MY GOD. I soooo did not need to see that. They jumped apart, and stared at me wide eyed at having been caught. I just averted my eyes and as I hurriedly walked away I said "I didn't see a thing, don't ever bring it up." I ran up to my room to be away from the scene that "I had not seen" and turned on my iPod dock. I had to think about something else. I opened the door to my bathroom, and ran the water in the tub. I am going to just soak, and not think about anything I decided. I turned the music up so I would be able to hear it from the bathtub. I eased myself down into the hot water. I had set my music to random, and the next song made me laugh. It was Rob Zombie 'Never Gonna Stop'. At the thought of zombies I remembered my encounter with Edward in the book store. Seeing him laugh, even if at the time I thought he was laughing at me, was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. He was gorgeous. I imagined how his mouth would feel on my body. How he'd start out slowly, kissing the line of my jaw, and nibble my ear a little. His hands would be gentle against my skin, tracing the line from behind my ear, down my neck, over my shoulders, just barley hitting the sides of my breasts, and down my sides as he made his way down to my waist. His hands would tuck under the hem of my shirt, pulling it up over my head. He would continue to softly caress my sides with the tips of his fingers, stopping just below the level of my breasts. I ached for him to touch me more, so I arch my chest into his. His mouth found mine feverishly, and our tongues begin to battle. He snakes his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, as close as the confines of clothes will allow. Without words he decides the clothes are too much of a boundary, and unbuttons my jeans. He kisses his way down my neck, over my collar bone, down the valley between my breasts, down, down, down; he begins kissing my abdomen, licking circles around my belly button. Finally my pants are off, and I am in nothing but my bra and panties. His clothes come off much faster than mine had, which is fine by me. I rub his muscular chest as he reaches his hands behind my back to unclasp my bra, and then goes to my shoulders to remove the straps, it falls to the ground. He cups my bare breasts in his hands, and begins rubbing my nipples with his thumbs, and returns to kissing me everywhere.

_Never gonna stop me_

_Never gonna stop_

_Scream if you want in, cause I want more_

His hands move from my breasts down to my stomach, he turns me around to have better access to my front bits. He continues to kiss my neck from behind, while his left hand massages my left breast. His right hand teases the top of my panties. He edges them down, and they too fall to the floor. He starts to rub his palm over my center; he reaches my opening and pushes his middle finger inside, while still palming my clit. After a moment he adds a little more pressure, hitting just the right places inside me as well as outside, all while pinching my left nipple. I begin grinding into him, increasing the pressure on my clit. I can imagine how his hard cock would feel on my ass pushing my body into his while doing these amazing things with his hands. It didn't take long for me to come once I imagined his hands where I really wanted them to be. I stifled my cries, as I felt myself contract around my fingers. Oh how I wished they had really been Edward's fingers. In reality, I doubt he even wanted anything to do with me. He probably thinks I'm some kind of freak.

I went downstairs to set the table for dinner. Esme asked me the usual questions,

"How was your day honey? What did you do?"

"It was fine. I went to the book store and ordered a book I thought may be interesting. I came home," _To find your daughter making out with my brother on the sofa_. "and I went upstairs to listen to music for a while and took a bath. Now I'm here…exciting day if I ever had one."

Esme chuckled at my sarcasm, but then got a worried look on her face. "Did you go by yourself to the book store? I don't really like the thought of you going to Port Angeles by yourself Bella."

"No, well yes I went by myself, but no I didn't go to Port Angeles. I went to Paige's Books right off Main St. It's owned by Mr. and Mrs. Webber, their daughter Angela is in my English class. She told me about it when she found out I was looking for some new books."

"Oh! I didn't realize there was a bookstore here in town, that's nice to know." Esme smiled

We all sat down for dinner making small talk about the town, and how we were all doing. Esme was an interior designer, and had just started her own business when we decided to move. She bought an office space just outside of Port Angeles, and already had a growing client base. Carlisle loved his new hospital, and was very well received by the staff. All in all, Forks seemed to be a good fit for our family.

*****

Edward

I wanted to be around Bella as much as possible. I figured that our class project was the best way to start that trend. It wasn't actually due for three weeks, but she brought it up, and mentioned that she wanted to get started on it. I was on board with anything that gave me time with her, maybe even time outside of school. I decided that I was going to talk to Alice. I needed a female view point, and she could see through me like glass as it is, so I may as well just lay it out there right? Besides, the two of them were friends now. Maybe Bella had said something about me to her? I went to Alice's bedroom. The door was open, and she was sitting in the middle of her bed reading a magazine.

I cleared my throat, unsure how to present my question, "Alice, can I talk to you?"

She looked up, and gave me an uncertain smile, since I never asked permission before walking into her room when the door was open and just voicing whatever was on my mind. "Sure Edward, what's up?"

"Well" I started, not knowing what to say "I think I kind of really like Bella, and I don't think she really knows I exist, and if she does then she probably doesn't think the same of me, and I am probably just wasting my time even thinking that I have a chance, and wasting your time for even bringing it up. Never mind, forget I came." I turned to leave; I had just made an ass out of myself to my sister.

She started to laugh, and said "Get your ass back in here Edward. We are going to talk about this."

I turned back around, and with my head hanging I entered her room and sat on the edge of her bed. I was so embarrassed, why the hell did I think talking to Alice would help. I should have gone to Jasper.

"Edward, I knew you liked her from the first day you saw her. I can read you better than you can read yourself. Why can't you just accept that? I am your twin remember."

I groaned "I know that Alice, I guess that's why I came to you in the first place. I don't know how to act around her, I'm always flustered when I'm talking to her, and I can't stop thinking about her. I don't think she knows I even exist outside the fact that I'm your brother, and if she does, she probably would never see me the way I see her. I hate that I'm being such a chick about this. Please tell me what to do!"

She smiled and took my hand in both of hers "If _she_ makes _you_ feel that way, doesn't it make sense that maybe _you_ make _her_ feel that way too? Not all girls are as forward as I am Edward. She probably thinks you don't notice her as anything but your sister's friend."

"Has she said anything about me?" I asked hopefully, yep, definitely a vagina moment.

"Ha! Like I would betray her trust to the likes of you." She smiled "Trust me, just talk to her. Be confident, but don't be an ass." She added the last bit a little sternly.

I smiled back at her "Thanks Alice. I appreciate it." I hesitated for a second "Do you think she would let me take her to dinner?"

"I don't know, I guess you'll just have to ask her yourself."

"You know, for someone so small you are an awfully large pain in the ass." I shook my head and left her room.

Alice was right. I just had to talk to her, to be confident. That shouldn't be a problem, since I have never had a problem saying exactly what I was thinking. I acted so different when I was around her. Why couldn't I just be myself? If she didn't like what she saw when I was acting like me, then she wasn't worth it right? Then why did I feel like all I wanted to do was be better for her. Being what she wanted seemed like the only thing I wanted.

4th hour biology had become my sanctuary over the last few weeks. It was the only time I was able to touch her, and I came up with any excuse to do so. I would tap her arm to get her attention if I had something more to offer a group assignment, and she wasn't looking at me already. I would brush her hand while straitening my notes. One day I even plucked non-existent fuzz from her hair, her silky hair that always smelled so good. Strawberry was my new drug. Strawberry was the shit.

It was Friday, and today was no different. She sat next to me at our table, and shot me a shy smile. I was just about to ask her if she wanted to get together this weekend to work on our project. I also had a surprise for her. I had checked the shipment, and her book was due to come in early. It should be at the store this afternoon. I looked up to make my suggestion when I saw Mike from my periphery. He hadn't given up, and planned to ask her out again, this time to the homecoming dance. When I heard him talking to Tyler and Ben about it he seemed sure that she would go to the dance with him. It wasn't until after our project was due, and obviously that had been the only reason she turned him down the first time. _Oh crap was he right? She said he was a creep, but maybe she had warmed up to him? Maybe she wanted something more than dinner, and wanted to be close to him?_

"So Bella, would you like to go to the Homecoming dance with me? This stupid cell thing will be done by then, so maybe you'll be free?"

Just like it had on Monday my stomach twisted in pain as I waited for her response. I tried not to look at them, but I was watching her from the corner of my eye. What would she say?

"Wow, Mike, ummm dancing? I don't dance." She shook her head and looked around nervously. "Actually I am helping my mom with a job in Seattle that weekend anyways. I already promised her, and she is really looking forward to us working on it together. Sorry"

Mike's shoulders dropped, and he was clearly disappointed. He turned away with a '"Yeah, alright." And I turned to look at her. She looked almost sad. Was she really sorry that she had to turn him down again? She looked at me, and gave a half hearted smile, and whispered

"I hate being such a bitch. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he just won't get the hint. I don't want to go out with _him_…anywhere."

Was this an invitation, or a warning? Was she telling me that she didn't want to go out with him, because she really wanted to go out with me? Or was she telling me, so that I too would get the hint and she wouldn't have to hurt my feelings as well? GOD! Girls are so confusing!

I sighed and decided I needed to stick with my plan. Weather she liked me or not, we still had to do this project, and it probably _would_ call from some outside the classroom time.

*****

Bella

Why wouldn't Mike just leave me alone? I already shot him down once by lying to him and now I had to do it again. I could tell by the way he walked to our table the nature of his visit. I just groaned because it looked like Edward was about to talk to me. Maybe he would ask me to the dance before Mike made it to the table, then I wouldn't have to lie to Mike. Well, I guess that's not really for the best either, seeing how I CAN NOT dance to save my life. Hell, I can barely walk across a flat surface without almost maiming myself at least once any given day. But if he asked me, I would know that he returned my feelings. Who am I kidding? If he hasn't shown any interest yet there isn't any to be shown. Bring it on Newton, let operation 'Bella is a liar' begin. Edward looked down at his notebook when Mike approached. He looked kind of pissed off again. Maybe that's just what I wanted to believe. Again I shot Mike down by lying to him, which made me feel horrible in and of it self. Then I had to see the disappointment on his face when he realized my answer again was 'no'. It just made me feel even shittier.

"I hate being such a bitch. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he just won't get the hint. I don't want to go out with _him_…anywhere."

My voice screamed inside my head Take the hint Masen! I don't want to go out with him, because I am head over fucking heals for _you_! With no response, and an unreadable expression on his face he turned back to his notebook. GOD! Why are guys so confusing?

About 5 minutes before the bell signaling the end of class, Edward turned back to me.

"We really do need to start on that project. I know it's not due for a few weeks, but I don't like to let my schoolwork sit on the back burner. Are you free to work on it at all this weekend?" he asked.

Oh god, he really must hate me as much as I thought. He sounds disgusted at the idea of having to work on this with me for too long. I had hoped that we could drag the simple thing out, and make it take every spare moment until it was due to get finished because we were too busy with each other…damn imaginary Edward, being so fucking good to me, every day this week…

"Yeah" I sighed "like I said Monday, we should get going on it." I scrawled my address onto a piece of paper, and told him to come over around noon, so we could get it out of the way. It shouldn't take much more than an hour or so to do the whole damn thing. Two hours if you count drive time to the store and the time buying what we need, then he wouldn't have to be bothered with me again until our next class project.

I decided I needed to talk to Rosalie. We weren't exactly best buddies, but we were basically sisters right? We didn't hate each other, and she was the only person I knew that knew much about guys…I was yet again being a bitch, this time to use someone close to me for my own gain. OK. I get it, I suck.

I hesitantly approached her bedroom "Rose, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked through her open door.

She looked at me questioningly for a moment before she responded "Sure, come in"

I entered her room, and closed the door behind me which confused her even more, but I didn't want our conversation to leave this room, so I figured that was the best I could do to make sure no one walked by and heard what we were talking about.

I took a deep breath trying to figure out where to start, and I decided to just let it spill… well, most of it

"There is this guy that I like, and I don't know if he likes me back. How would I know if he does? I don't really know how to act around him, and I get all flustered, and he probably hates me, and I probably don't have a chance in hell with him anyways because he is like unbelievably gorgeous, and I'm, well, not, and I know _that_ isn't a problem that you have ever had, but I thought that maybe you could ummm…give me some advice?" spilled from my mouth in one breath.

God, why did I go to Rosalie? Like she has ever had a problem getting a guy to notice her. She is probably the most beautiful girl ever, and defiantly the most beautiful I have girl I have seen in real life. I should have just gone to Alice. Wow, yeah, Rose was the better pick there, how awkward would _that_ conversation have been? '_So, Alice I am madly in love with your brother, and masturbate while thinking about him on a daily basis, do you think he would go out with me?' _Right. Rose was DEFINATLY the better choice.

She stared at me for a second before responding "Do you really believe that?"

Wait, which part of my verbal diarrhea was she referring to? "Huh?" I was the only response I could muster.

"Do you honestly not realize that you are beautiful Bella?" she asked

I was stunned that that was the part she was questioning. "Well, I'm pretty plain when all is said and done. Brown eyes and brown hair, which is totally boring, not to mention that I was born with almost a total lack of melanin, so I look like I could be part albino I'm so pale. I'm short, I have small tits, and it looks like I have a fat lip because my bottom lip is too full to match the top."

She just stared at me in disbelief. "Bella" she shook her head "you my dear, are a total moron if you don't believe that you are beautiful. Do you know how jealous I am of your skin? It's perfect, all the time! I have known you for what, almost my entire existence, and I have never seen one flaw, one blemish on your skin. I kinda hate you for that." She smiled "as for the rest of it, everyone sees their own flaws, the ones that no one else will ever see. My left tit is bigger than the right by almost a full cup size. I have huge feet. I think my torso is too short to compensate for my legs. Do you see any of these things wrong with me?" she waited as I shook my head no. "I didn't think so. No guy, I don't care if he's Brad fucking Pitt is too good for you. You are unbelievably smart, extremely loyal, and very beautiful to boot. You like this guy, and he isn't giving you the time of day? He either is a complete douche, which given the selection at Forks High is a high probability, or he is totally intimidated by you, and doesn't think that _you_ would give_ him_ the time of day. No one that has ever met you, and had more than a two word conversation with you could ever hate you Bella, they could only be jealous of you because they aren't you. Never doubt that."

I was in shock. Someone like Rosalie Cullen was telling me that I was beautiful. Not just that but loyal and smart too? There is no way I believed that she could ever be _jealous_ of me for any reason what so ever, but I had a hard time believing that someone as blunt and strait forward as Rose would lie to me about the rest of it, just to save my feelings. I decided to take a different approach.

"Edward is coming over tomorrow to work on our biology project. How do you think I should go about finding out if he feels the same for me or if he is just a 'douche'?" I asked using air quotes on the last word.

She laughed so hard she actually snorted. "You were talking about Edward Masen?" and continued laughing so hard if she were drinking something, it without a doubt would have come out her nose. "Are you fucking kidding me!? Bella that boy has it bad for you. He has since our first day there! With the way he looks at you, you are probably the soul deposit into his spank bank."

My eyes grew wide, and I knew I was a darker shade than the hooker red lipstick she had in her makeup drawer.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "You think he likes me?"

"Oh Bella, honey, I don't have one doubt about that fact. If that boy isn't absolutely in love with you, then I have a 10 inch penis that I tuck really well." She pulled up her nightie, to look at her underwear "Nope, see no dick."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I reaffirmed my earlier thought that Rose was indeed the better choice, hugged and thanked her, and went upstairs to go to bed.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Masen. I woke up at nine the next morning. I had three hours before he was due to be here, and I was almost shaking I was so nervous. I went down stairs to make some breakfast before I took my shower. I expected everyone to be in the kitchen, since it was where we spent most of our time. I found it empty. I thought maybe my clock was wrong, and it was earlier than 9. Maybe everyone was still asleep? I went to the coffee pot to make myself a pot when I noticed that clock read 9:05. What the hell? I walked to the fridge to get the milk out for my cereal when I saw a note stuck to the door.

_Bella,_

_Mom is with clients all day, and starting a new project, she won't be home until late tonight._

_Dad got paged to the hospital, I guess there was a big accident over at the La Push reservation, and a bunch of guys on motorcycles bit it pretty hard (dumb asses). He said not to expect him back maybe even till tomorrow morning._

_I wanted to do some shopping in Seattle since I haven't had a chance to make it out there since we moved up here. Emmett is taking me so I don't have to go alone. I think we will grab dinner while we are there. I hope you don't mind fending for yourself for the day._

_Have fun and be good *wink wink*_

_Love ya!_

_Rosalie_

I stared blankly at the note my quasi sister had left me. She opened up the whole day for me, so I could be alone with Edward. She did that, for _me_. I ate my apple jacks in silence. I had no idea what would happen today. What if Rose was right? What if he did like me? What if she was wrong and I came onto him and he went running for the door? What if I just chickened out, and never tried and neither did he? I leaned my head to rest on the back of the chair as I stared at the ceiling, why does this have to be so difficult?

After I washed my cereal bowl and coffee cup, I ran upstairs to jump in the shower. I could not dwell on this for the next 2 hours and 24 minutes. Not that I was counting down the time till he got there, but I'm just saying. On the other hand, how could I not dwell on it? I'm Bella I read too much into everything and usually end up fucking everything up in the end Cullen, that shit is what I do. I am the master of dwelling. Urg!

I got out of the shower and went back into my bedroom. 1 hour 58 minutes left. I went to my dresser to grab some clothes. Only then did I notice there was an outfit folded in my overstuffed reading chair. There was a note on top.

_I love this shirt on you_

_R-_

I smiled at the note, rolled my eyes, and picked up the outfit. It was a pair of tight fitting jeans and a blue V-neck sweater of Rose's that she let me borrow once. On Rose, this shirt was very revealing; she had the chest to push the V to its limits. On me, it was a bit more modest. I did love this color.

1 hour 50 minutes left. Crap, what the hell was I going to do for an hour and 50 minutes besides stare at the clock? I decided to grab a book. Jane Austen was always a winner, and since my new book should be coming the beginning of the week, I might as well read the original again before I start in on the mock up. I was so caught up in the story that I had pretty well memorized, that time had gone by without me counting the minutes and the doorbell startled me when it rang. I quickly marked my page, and threw the book down on the kitchen bar. I jumped up and ran my fingers down the length of my hair to make sure it was laying straight. I took a deep breath "You can do this Bella" I said to myself, and then I made my way to the door.

Edward

I stood outside her front door. My truck was the only thing in the driveway, and I couldn't help but wonder if she had blown me off. "There is a huge garage right there Edward, they probably use it." I said, trying to calm myself down. Just as I started to wonder if my assumption of her blowing me off may have been an actuality the door opened. Bella stood on the other side of the threshold looking stunning. She was wearing a dark blue sweater that perfectly complimented her, while it also showed of more of her chest than I had ever seen. Sweet Jesus. I gulped. She smiled and stepped back to let me in to her living room. It was a massive room, filled with warm colors that made the space seem even larger, yet strangely comfortable.

She must have mistaken my hesitance for reluctance, because she blushed slightly before saying "You can come in Edward, I won't bite."

I shivered at this, because imaginary Bella did bite sometimes, and I really liked it.

She took my coat and hung it in the closet next to the front door. I followed her into the kitchen, carrying my backpack in my hand by the loop on top. I chuckled when I saw her much worn copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' that sat on the bar.

She blushed and smiled, then said "I figured I should read the real one again before starting on the faux."

I sat down on one of the bar stools that faced the kitchen, as she stood on the other side.

"Would you like something to eat, or to drink? I wasn't thinking about what noon really meant when I suggested it, but I can make you a sandwich or something if you're hungry." She offered.

"Ummm, sure, that sounds good. I didn't get a chance to grab anything before I left the house" in actuality I was too busy watching the clock to remember to eat anything.

She went to the fridge to grab the sandwich supplies. I stared wide eyed at her ass the whole way, then she bend down to get something from the bottom drawer. Dear lord, her jeans were almost painted onto her ass. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and it was pointed right at me. She wiggled it a little as she fished around in getting what ever the hell she was getting. My mouth went dry. I wanted to bite her, right on the ass cheek. Holy shit what was I saying? Is that even normal? I didn't care, I wanted to do it more than I have wanted anything in my life. She stood up, and turned to me with a can of Coke in her hand.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Coke" I choked out "Coke is fine."

She smiled at me, and brought the can in her hand across the kitchen to place in front of me. Dear sweet Mary, mother of all things holy, her nipples were hard and I could see them through her sweater. Edward Jr. stood at full attention. Shit. I stifled a groan at the growing discomfort in my pants. I had to think about something else. The book!

"I have a surprise for you" I said hoping I hadn't just come across as creepy as I sounded in my head.

"You do?" she asked with a curious look on her face "What is it?"

"Well, I guess it isn't really that great a surprise, since you were expecting it and all, but" I paused as I reached into my book bag, and came back out with a book, adorned with the face of Elizabeth Bennet, which was half missing, bloody and very zombie looking. "Your book came in early, and I figured if I brought it for you today, you'd have something to read over the weekend" unless of course you'd rather let me fuck you senseless all weekend instead I added in my head.

Her eyes lit up, and she ran around the bar and threw her arms around my neck hugging me tight to her. Oh hell, her chest was pushed so hard to mine. I could feel her breasts, her perfect fucking breasts on me, and her hair with all its strawberry goodness was right under my nose. I inhaled her scent deeply trying to commit it to memory, as I wrapped my arms uncertainly around her waist to return the hug. She stiffened and pulled away. She was absolutely scarlet, and absolutely perfect.

Bella

I was so excited about my book that I didn't even register what my body was doing until it was too late. I launched at him. I almost knocked him ass over tea kettle right off his stool, and I put him in a death grip hug. I finally realized what I had done when he lightly placed his arms around my waist to return the embrace. Holy fuck, he must think I'm a lunatic! I stiffened, and hurriedly backed away. I knew I was blushing something fierce because I could feel the heat of it burning all the way to my hairline. I took another step back and apologized

"Fuck, Edward, I'm so sorry. I swear I'm not a crazy person, and I don't make a habit of launching myself at unexpecting people. I just got so excited about the book, on top of being so nervous about today" I bumbled out before I could catch myself. I slapped my hand over my mouth as if to shove back the words that had just come out. I had just told him that I was nervous about being with him today. My eyes grew wide as he absorbed what I had said. He tilted his head to the side with a questioning look.

"Why in the world would you be nervous about today?" he asked slightly amused

I kept my hand clamped over my mouth and just shook my head trying hard to fight back the tears of embarrassment. I decided to avoid the question and busy myself with the sandwiches I had offered, but never made. I spun around and walked quickly to the counter containing the makings of lunchmeat and cheese sandwiches. A few seconds later I felt the air behind me move as he walked up to me. He put his hands on my waist as he pressed himself to my back. Oh hear god, now I really knew what his hard cock felt like pressed against my ass. It was no longer just a fantasy, it was my immediate reality.

"Bella, I haven't stopped thinking about you since the moment I first saw you. You are like a drug to me. I can't get enough. When ever I'm with you, I try to make up reasons to touch you, to be closer to you. I never know what to say when I'm near you because I'm afraid it will come out wrong, or you won't reciprocate my feelings, and I will be left with nothing, because you are all that I want. Please Bella, just tell me that you want me too, or tell me that you don't so I can try to stop what is going on inside of me, either way I have to know. I need to know now."

I couldn't speak. I just nodded.

He took my nod as my acceptance, and spun my around to face him. He stared into my eyes for a long moment before he leaned down and kissed me. Slow at first like I knew it would be. Then it built into more, his lips owning mine. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, and I responded by meeting his tongue with my own. To hell with my imagination, this is nothing like I though it could ever be. His hands moving from my hips to circle around my waist he pulled me close to him then backed me against the counter. I moaned into his mouth too wrapped up in this kiss to be embarrassed by the sound. He ground into me, causing me to groan, and he tore his lips from mine, only to place them on my neck. I gasped at the sensation, feeling my panties getting wetter by the second. My chest was heaving into his. He kissed slow lines up my jaw to my ear, then down the side of my neck to the line of my collar. _Damn shirt why the hell did the collar have to stop there, why did shirts even need material on above the breasts. I think I will invest in tube tops. _He moved his right hand from my low back up to my hair and grabbed a fist full. He began kissing my mouth again, slowly and passionately. He brought his left hand up to cup my face gently as he slowed the kiss. Our first kiss. My first kiss. With one final soft brush of his lips on mine, I felt him smile. I smiled back and opened my eyes to see him watching me.

"That was even more amazing than I imagined it would be." He said


End file.
